Zero VS Infinite
Zero (Mega Man X) VS Infinite is a What if? Death Battle that is a collaboration with Raiando,Joshua and Den, it features Zero from Mega Man X series and Infinite from Sonic The Hedgehog series. Description Mega Man VS Sonic, the battle between Mega Man and Sonic franchise continues with the battle between two Cool and Edgy beings created by Mad Scientists. (Infinite's ego was created by Eggman) Interlude Speedsy: This battle has two characters with alot in common, mostly being edgy beings created by mad scientists that have variety of abilites and surpass their arch nemesis, this battle also has the new villain from Sonic Forces so expect some spoilers, you're warned. Raiando: Anyway, today we have Zero: Dr.Wily's last creation. Den: And Infinite: The Jackal who wields Phantom Ruby. Speedsy: They're Rai, Den and i'm Speedsy. Den: And it's our job to analyse their Weapon, Armor and Skills to find out who will win... All three: A Death Battle! (Death Battle doors close and open for Zero's bio) Zero Speedsy: In the year 20XX, atleast I think that was the time period Mega Man had defeated Dr.Wily multiple times from taking over the world, he tried creating many Robot Masters to stop Mega Man from his patch, but all of them got ultimately trashed. Raiando: You see, after all of his defeats, Wily finally decided to make a Robot that is more advanced than Anything he has ever created, and that robot's name was...Zero. Den: Zero, while looking cool and all, had a one big flaw, and it was the Maverick Virus which Dr.Wily built along with Zero, it made the Red Reploid disobey anything from Wily and go berserk, Wily had to seal him away in a capsule. Speedsy: But a few decades had passed and zero was freeed by buncha reploids, predictable much? Raiando: Well those Reploids didn't end up in a lucky situation as Zero brutally murdered them, anyone who dares to enter the place where Zero was sealed will get slaughtered....well until one of the most advanced Maverick Hunters: Sigma decided to go into Wily's Lair and fight against Zero. Den: As both were engaging in a battle, Zero almost had the edge but then his Crystal on his forehead shined a "W" symbol and Zero started to scream in agony for some reason, Sigma managed to land a Finishing blow on Zero's crystal, thus making him unconscious, however The Virus that Zero had before transported into Sigma's body. Speedsy: And the whole Freaky Friday situation happened. Raiando: Now that Zero's good and Sigma's evil, The Red Robot joined with the Maverick Hunters alongside with his new partner: X to stop Sigma from taking over the world. Speedsy: Zero has two default weapons, the Z-Saber and the Z-Buster, these two Weapons pack a punch. Den: Z-Buster is usually stronger than Mega Buster, as it does twice as damage on enemies, however Zero prefers using the best Lightsaber in the world: The Z-Saber. Raiando: The Z-Saber is capable of slicing down enemies and any types of things like a butter, and when Zero defeats a Maverick, he copies their move and implements it on Z-Saber, like that he can manipulate Fire, Ice, Electricity and even Metal with his Z-Saber, his other types of Moves he gets are the Giga Attacks, those moves are so powerful that it consumes Weapon Energy. Speedsy: He has Twin Dream where he creates a hologram that mimics everything Zero does, Dark Hold let's Zero to freeze time and do anything for a short time, The Yammar Option creates Three Dragonflies that protect Zero and shoot energy balls. Raiando: The strongest attack Zero has in the arsenal is Rekkoha, as destructive Beams of Light come from the sky and turn his foes into nothing but ashes. Speedsy: Yeah! But those are not the only Weapons he has, he has the D-Glaive for long ranged attacks, The V-Hanger: two blades that can form a bommerang, the E-Blade: a legendary sword with massive power which he got by the end of the Mega Man X8, T-Breaker, a huge frickin' hammer that can destroy barriers from enemies, B-Fans, two fans that create energy fields, High attack and defense capabilities, and the K-Knuckle: Brass knuckles that allows him to use the techniques used by Ryu and Ken, like Shoryuken and Tatsumaki, how is that for an easter egg? Raiando: Capcom sure loves adding Street Fighter easter eggs, let's talk about Zero's forms that increase his powers, those are Black Zero and Absolute Zero respectively. Speedsy: Black Zero increases Zero's Speed, Strength but sacrificing durability, but he's resistant to fire attack. Den: While a Black recolor and attack increasing isn't enough, Zero can access his Second Form: Absolute Zero, in this form he loses access to his Z-Buster and Z-Saber, but he does gain Razor Shark Claws and Bat Wings for flight, everything is cool with the Bat Wings. Speedsy: Anyway, Zero has alot of feats and i mean alot. Den: For Example, he survived crashing a space shuttle into a space colony Eurasia. Raiando: Zero managed to beat Vile, a guy that gave X a lot of trouble, even when X is fully armored, Vile was able to beat X. Speedsy: Zero even defeated other foes like Colonel, General, and his arch-nemesis Sigma. Raiando: Zero is fast enough to dodge any types of Lasers, including likes of dodging lasers from Zero Space 1 in Mega Man X5. Speedsy: Basically a recreation of Quick Man stage. Raiando: As well as Optic Sunflower's lasers. Speedsy: We did mention that Zero was basically created to surpass Mega Man, which means he can handle fast machines like Quick Man. Den: Well Zero defeated The Skiver, a Maverick that moves fast enough to create Afterimages. Raiando: If he surpasses Mega Man, it pretty much means that he surpasses his Lifting strengh, where he can lift up Wily Castle 5. Den: But despite Zero's greatest feats and skills he is not perfect, He lacks long ranged weapons '' '''Raiando: His Giga Attack has limited amount of usages.' Speedsy: And he once acted like an Edgy Anime Protagonist when he killed Iris. Zero: WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOOOOOR!!!??? Raiando: Oh and just like every Mega Man game, he's extremely vunrable to Spikes. Den: Even with these weaknesses, Zero is still a one awesome Maverick Hunter. (Zero was seen waking up from a Capsule after an alarm and quickly runs towards the Door) (Death Battle doors close and open for Infinite) Infinite Speedsy: Dr.Eggman is one of the deadliest villains in the world, as he creates many deadly machine to conquer the world. Raiando: But like every Villain, his plans get trashed by a Speeding Hedgehog known as Sonic. Den: Over the years, Eggman tried his best to defeat Sonic over decades, after creating Robotic Copies, bringing a Water God, blasting half of Moon, Finding a Time manipulating Monster...and bringing a Six gang of Monsters that people didn't like it. Sonic still trashes Eggman's plans no matter how hard the Doc tries. Speedsy: However, one day Eggman was doing his job on the lab, and all the sudden he picked a high energy radar at the Outdoor of his lab, he goes out and finds a mysterious Gemstone that has unspeakable powers behind it, Eggman picked it up and he got an Illusion that shows Eggmanland, but the Illusion goes off when Eggman drops it. Raiando: His Robot companions tried to come up with names like Precious Stone and Anarchy Beryl (speaking of Anarchy Beryl, it reminded me of one of the Death Battles that featured a Green Hedgehog using gemstones with that name.) Den: Eggman comes up with a name "Phantom Ruby" but then Eggman saw bunch of Jackals invading his Lab, Eggman created an army of Egg Pawns thanks to the Phantom Ruby. Speedsy: The Commander of Jackal squad managed to take care of most of them and confronted Eggman. The Commander tried to attack him but Eggman blocked it with a Phantom Ruby, then he saw Infinite's secret desire, to see the World being destroyed, Eggman knocked him away and offered him a job with him, even though his Crew objected against it he took it since Eggman said that together they would change the World. Raiando: So Eggman and The Commander of Jackal Squad started to work on Phantom Ruby prototypes, but all the sudden Shadow came outta nowhere and wiped out entirety of Jackal Squad, the only people Commander liked. Den: Infinite decided to avenge his Squad by fighting Shadow, but when the two Edgelords came across, Shadow kicked Commander's nonexist Ass and called him "Pathetic" and never show his face again. Raiando: Then he gets butthurt from it and starts to yell... AM NOT WEAK.....UUUAAAAAGGGHHHH. Speedy: After him acting like a 8 year old kid, he decided to wear a Sharp mask to hide his "Weak" self and put the Finalized Phantom Ruby on his Chest, he's now reborn as...Infinite. Raiando: That's a stupid way to become a villain, Speedsy: Wait till you see how the Brain Freezer from Johnny Test became a villain. Raiando: Heh, true, anyway after he gained the Phantom Ruby, his first thing to do was mindscrew Shadow with a fake Green Hill, making him lose contact with Team Dark, and after that he was sent after Sonic. Den: When Sonic first encountered Infinite alongside Shadow, Chaos, Metal Sonic...and that Red monster guy, they all stomped Sonic and sent him to a prison in Death Egg to torture him for Six Months '' Speedsy: Geez, Sonic's gonna look terrible after that. (Checks the cutscene featuring Zavoc freeing Sonic) Speedsy: Nvm. '''Raiando: Luckily, Sonic got out of the prison from Death Egg and came back to earth, and he's back to kick Infinite once and for all.' Speedsy: Anyway, Infniite has many abilities thanks to the Phantom Ruby, starting of with sending in shards what psychically harm you. Den: Those shards known as Hypercubes, once you touch em, you're sent to an alternate reality where the Hypercubes are different obstacles, like Turrets, Spikes, huge Missiles, Lasers and all other Stuff. Raiando: Infinite is capable of flying around freely and teleporting away, he was fast enough to dodge Sonic Boost point blank. Speedsy: Infinite has an Ability to create illusions, which means that he can make you see things and make you go crazy, atleast it drives me crazy one time i saw a pink elephant a bunch of them so i freaked out and decided i need to quit drinking so late. Raiando: He can create likes of Shadow, Metal Sonic, Chaos and...whoever that guy is and I don't want to remember him anyway.'' Speedsy: I did a research and his name is Zavoc of Deadly Six. 'Raiando: Oh..those guys huh? I don't like em, Deadly Six? More like the Stereotypical Six. Den: Anyways, those Illusions can use the exact same abilities of their Original selves and possibly be stronger than them. '''Raiando: The only downside that these Illusions have is that they lack Heart and Soul, which means they're mindless beings. Speedsy: Other illusions Infinite can create are badniks like Egg Pawns, Motobugs, Buzz Bombers and such, oh and he can also create Humongous and stretched out versions of himself. Raiando: Wowie, look at them longbois, they're powerful enough to destroy Solid Bridges and they even Wiped out 80% of the resistance during Knuckles' Operation: Big wave. Speedsy: Wow, good job Knucklehead for costing many lives. Den: Other abilities Infinite has is Manipulating gravity, shooting Energy Balls and he has two of his most powerful moves. Raiando: Starting off is the Null Space, it's basically a Black Hole that sucks it's victims, once inside of the Null Space, the Victims are stuck in full of nothingness...but blocks. Den: The only way to escape from it is going through High Speeds. Speedsy: And finally the last thing Infinite has is the Virtual Sun, Infinite creates a sun to send down to Earth and destroy everyone in it. Raiando: Unfortunately for Infinite, a Sonic OC had a Phantom Ruby Prototype to make the sun disappear, there won't be any Phantom Ruby Prototypes in the battle, I wonder how would Zero shrug off from that? Speedsy: Well see, Infinite has done many incredible feats, first he defeated Sonic when he first encountered him and helped Eggman to take over 99% of the World. Den: Now according to the previous user of Phantom Ruby: the Heavy King, it's capable of damaging Super Sonic, that's right Phantom Ruby can damage Super Sonic. Speedsy: Since Infinite was the former Commander of Jackal Squad, he might have trained in combat, heck he even had a Cool Sword. Raiando: Man, wish he used that in Sonic Forces. Den: Infinite's name doesn't really stand up with a few weaknesses. Speedsy: His powers can be countered by another Phantom Ruby and he's really arrogant. Raiando: And last of all, we can't forget Infinite's tantrum that completely ruined his character for me, GG Sega. Den: Can Infinite be able to defeat Zero or will he end up acting like a Butthurt child again? Find out now. Infinite: Fine, I will teach you fear, then pain, and then...well, at least the fear and pain will end. Pre-Fight Death Battle Results Category:Raiando Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Joshuakrasinski Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Modern VS Classic Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Megaman' themed Death Battles